villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Malcho
Malcho is a large dragon feathered god-like monster who is an enemy to Iago, Thundra, and later Aladdin in the Aladdin TV series. Malcho is a sly and deceptive individual, who craves power and world-domination. He can be arrogant but is patient and vengeful against those who defeated him. He is based on the Mesoamerican deity Quetzalcoatl. He was voiced by , who also played Fiero in Elena of Avalor. History Malcho was originally the Ruler of the Rainforest, commanding the weather with a magical amulet. He soon became corrupted by the power to control the weather and sought world domination, but was somehow defeated by Thundra the Rainbird, who stole his amulet to use the powers it held for good. Roles ''Rain of Terror'' In his debut, Malcho observed Iago convincing Thundra to take a weekend off from her responsibilities and entrusting the amulet to the parrot. Seizing this chance to reclaim his powers, Malcho managed to steal the amulet from Iago, proclaiming the age of the rain bird was over, and the Season of the Serpent has begun. Utilizing his old powers, Malcho planned to destroy Thundra as revenge, but she, Genie, Abu, and Iago managed to escape and hide within the rainforest. Malcho discovered Iago, who decided to side with the serpent and revealed to him the hiding place where Thundra, Abu and Genie were. Imprisoning them, Malcho immediately began to plan on what to do for world domination, but Iago convinced Malcho to do revenge before duty. The parrot then tricked Malcho into using a spell from Thundra's book to summon the Arctic Wind, which backfired on the winged serpent, freezing him solid in a nearby waterfall, allowing Iago to recover the amulet for Thundra. Malcho was thereafter banished to the North Pole, with his froze form being hurled to the north by Genie. ''The Return of Malcho'' Sometime after being banished, Malcho somehow thawed out and flew to Agrabah to exact revenge on Iago for banishing him to the cold. Once there, Malcho furiously confronted Iago and revealed that he decided to eat the parrot. Though he tried several times to capture and devour Iago, Malcho was thwarted again and again by Aladdin, the acting Sultan in the absence of the real Sultan, and the Royal Guards. Malcho was then lured onto a dormant volcano, seeing that Aladdin and the guards were intending to sacrifice Iago to the serpent in exchange for leaving Agrabah in peace. But it was a trap set especially for Malcho in an attempt to get rid of the serpent once and for all. Setting the volcano off, Aladdin and the guards imprisoned Malcho in the volcano and believed him to be defeated. However, Malcho began to break free of his second prison, proclaiming that he would forget about Iago, and that when he is freed from the volcano, Aladdin would be his. Powers and Abilities Malcho originally had the power to control the world's weather using a magic amulet. While wearing the amulet, his bird wings and the lion's fur at the end of his tail transformed into black thunderclouds, from which he can summon lightning bolts and storms, conjure fierce winds and snow. But even without his weather powers, Malcho is a formidable foe, as he is a huge dragon serpent snake with great strength, possessing the ability to fly, and he is deceptively clever. Quotes Trivia *In his debut, Malcho has a deep Spanish accent. However, in his second appearance, he loses the accent and his voice is much deeper. *He is the second villain that Iago betrayed in the series (the first being Jafar). Navigation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monsters Category:Aladdin Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Hegemony Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Dragons Category:Giant Category:Brutes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Imprisoned Category:Predator Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Murderer